


异域

by Lyana_Wei



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyana_Wei/pseuds/Lyana_Wei
Summary: 来自中原的商人见到了大漠中的明月。





	异域

他跃上鼓面的时候，赤裸的脚踩在皮革鞣成的材料上，发出清脆又通透的一声响。

比起欣赏什么歌舞，尽快把手上的货换出去才是商人们的首要目的。他们聚集在篝火边上，从当地的居民手里接过骆驼奶做的奶酒，在假装豪爽的同时用余光细细地瞥。什么都逃不过这些敏锐的中原人的眼睛，他们算计、兑换、必要时也不惜得坑蒙拐骗。  
不过现在所有人都看着他——那个肤色如蜜糖流转一般的舞者，站在一面高高的大鼓上，正慢条斯理地梳理着浅棕色的发。他穿着再普通不过的西域衣服，腕上缀着银子打造的首饰。站在鼓边的女人们戴着朦胧的面纱，他却毫不在意地露出那张颧骨高耸的脸和蜡白色的唇来。  
毫无疑问，那是个男人。  
安静了片刻的人群中传来窃窃私语和低笑，舞者置若罔闻地比划了一会，最终放弃一般地将它们在脑后高高束起，扎成个蓬松杂乱的马尾。  
然后他伸出手去，将左手曲起于胸口，右脚则贴在左腿内侧。大漠的月光从他头顶上洒下来，沿着瘦削的鼻梁落下一片阴影，让他本就深邃的眼窝看上去更加神秘，像是什么密教中掌握众生的神佛。  
人群已经将视线挪开到他们关注的事情上：这顶多算是个稀罕的表演，远不及那真金白银的交易来的吸引。更遑论眼前这人没有西域舞姬那傲人的乳房，也没有中原舞女曼妙的身姿，就连那面纱遮遮掩掩之下的神秘感都没得一丝。  
可鼓声在这嘈杂的广场上洪钟般响起。  
先是几声沉闷的，犹如远方传来的马蹄声一样的动静，又随着那人舒展开的身姿渐次密集，成了暮夏傍晚暴雨一样的雷鸣。掩盖在柔软面料下的身体肌肉流畅，甩开的手臂骤然收回，只留下一圈银具的光晕。那舞者的裸足随着他的步伐在鼓皮上敲打，从脚背前掌再到后跟，声声不同，层层如浪，连大鼓和地面接触的边缘都在这沉重的力道下泛起灰尘，最终在边缘形成环状的空白。  
在人群重新安静下来的时刻，他举起双臂屈肘，于脑后清脆地拍了一下手。那些拖着碎银片的首饰在这样的碰撞中迸出脆响，为这连绵不绝的鼓声中加上了错杂的零落节奏。他的发绳在这样剧烈的舞动中脱开来，半长的发便随着他的动作在晚风中舞动，遮去了半张美丽得妖异的脸庞和其上冷峻的笑意。  
没有人敢去直视他的视线，可他们全都追逐着那双银色的双眸，似乎其中滴出了水银，化成毒蛇一样的雾气，在麻痹猎物的同时绞杀脆弱的脖颈，命令他们不得从那致命的美上分神。  
直到他狠狠踏在那鼓的中央，这疯狂的旋转和节奏才算是停下。沙漠中只剩下风卷着黄沙掠过的轻响，第一个人因为窒息而面色通红地咳嗽起来时，人们方回忆起呼吸这件事情，纷纷俯下身去喘息起来。  
舞者敛了笑容，用起初那种漠不关心的表情环视一周，仿佛要在这团混乱中找到点什么想要的东西。正如同回应他的期待般，广场角落的桌边传来了清脆的掌声。  
只三下，那人便放下手来，对着他的方向欠身。他并未嘶吼，声音不大，却也仍旧穿透了嘈杂的人群，直直送到鼓边。  
“震如雷，疾如雨，相较中原‘肩上鼓’的柔美更具力量，在月光下有如神明……想必阁下就是当年以一人之力击败京城所有舞姬，从此销声匿迹，只留下半纸说书故事的西域舞者了。久仰沙里贝尔之名，今日得见，果然精妙绝伦。”  
却没想到这群草包里竟然藏着一个识货的。沙里贝尔不算甚好的情绪略微转晴，甚至有闲心思挥手制止了舞女的行动，跳下鼓面向那人行去。  
“你的名字，中原人？”  
他走过去的时候，那人已经站起身来，果不其然是一副中原商人打扮，脸上横亘着几道伤痕。他俯下身去，沙里贝尔本以为他是要行礼，对方却将身后的羊皮软垫提前铺在了沙地上，以便他赤脚站立。  
而后他起身，又补个浅礼，语调平静地回答了先前的问题。  
“努德内。”

这倒有趣。


End file.
